Weakness
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: Roark is a rock type gym leader. Gardenia is a grass type gym leader. Rock types are weak against grass types. Does that make Gardenia Roark's weakness? MossShipping.


**Summary: **Roark is a rock type gym leader. Gardenia is a grass type gym leader. Rock types are weak against grass types. Does that make Gardenia, Roark's weakness? MossShipping.

* * *

"Ding Dong! Roark, are you here?" Gardenia yelled, entering the Oreburgh City's gym. ran by Roark the gym leader.

"Hm?" the rock type gym leader looked up from what he was doing. "Gardenia?"

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, cleaning the lens of his glasses.

"Oh, just came to stop by!" she replied, grinning at him.

He put his glasses back on, then asking, "So... Any specific reason you're actually _here?_"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe we could have a little one-on-one battle?" the brunette asked. She raised an eyebrow, awaiting his answer.

"No way, Gardenia!"

"What? What do you mean, No!? You mean I came all the way out here for nothing!?" the grass type gym leader yelled, a vein popping. "You're worse than Volkner when he's at a party!"

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to compare me to Volkner now, Gardenia." Roark said coolly. "Besides, you'd win! You have a type advantage!"

Gardenia snorted, "What do you mean? So my pokemon may have a little advantage over your pokemon, no big deal!"

"Grass types are my rock types weaknesses Gardenia. And there's no way I'm battling you, knowing I'll lose."

"..."

"Gardenia?" Roark asked, waving a hand in front of the pondering brunette.

"Hm... If your rock type pokemon weaknesses are my grass type pokemon, does that make me your weakness?" Gardenia pondered out loud.

the red head blushed, and chuckled nervously. "Don't be silly Gardenia! What gave you that idea? I-I mean, we're not pokemon, ya know?" he stuttered, sweat dropping.

"But still... Aren't trainers' much like their pokemon?" she questioned, studying his face. She moved closer to him, causing him to sweat.

She smirked, "So... Am I your weakness?" she asked innocently.

"Gardenia, you really are... a nutcase." Roark said, backing away. "I-I'm going to go... swimming."

Gardenia blinked as she watched him run out of the gym. "Wait, isn't water one of your weaknesses?!"

"Aye aye, Roark..." Gardenia muttered, making her way around the gym's boulder. "I bet you're out in Eterna Forest making out with that Moss Rock again..."

**--Eterna Forest-- **

"Hey! There you are, Roark!" Gardenia chirped from behind some pine trees. "I was looking for you!"

"Why were you looking for me?" Roark questioned, feeling a bit nervous being alone with her. In a forest. A HUGE forest! Alone. With Gardenia. The sun setting. Stars and the beautiful full moon coming up in just matter of minutes.

Gardenia blushed slightly. "Oh, well, I wanted to make sure you were okay." she replied.

"Why would you care if I was okay?" Roark asked suspiciously, inching closer to his precious _moss rock._

"Well, i also wanted to ask you... _am I really your weakness_?" she asked quickly, grinning madly at him.

"GAAAHH! I never said you were my weakness!" Roark yelled, crying on top of the moss rock.

Gardenia sweat dropped at the sight. A full grown mad (doesn't matter what Byron says, he's a _dad, _after all) crying, his legs wrapped the rock, hugging it as if doing so would save his life. "Um, Roark? Weakness can have many meanings, ya know?" she said nervously.

Roark stopped hugging the rock, and looked at her. "Oh right. Wait a minute, what did you mean when you asked if you were my weakness."

Gardenia grinned and laughed for a second or two, "Power, baby! Control! And maybe once I meant, in a lovey-dovey way..." she said sweetly, blushing some.

Roark became a dark red and was sweating bullets. "_Lovey-dovey way?!_" he yelled.

"The last time I visited you weren't this... well, like the way you are now." Gardenia said. "Is something wrong? Something you need to tell me?"

Roark fiddled with his fingers, blushing he replied, "Well, actually..."

Gardenia squinted her eyes as the sun began to sink into the sky, creating a beautiful and romantic scenery. She gulped and started feeling butterfrees flapping in the place where her lunch went. "Uh, hold that thought Roark... I-I have to make an important call... I'll be back in a moment!" she said, disappearing further into the forest.

She looked around, and then at the closest pokemon she saw, screamed, "ARCEUS, HELP ME!"

The poor frightened pokemon, which happened to be a caterpie, made a frightened cry and crawled off as fast as it suction cup feet would let him. Gardenia grabbed her phone, flipping it open and dialing Candice's number.

"Help me, Candice!" Gardenia pleaded. "Me and Roark are in the forest alone, unless you count the bug and grass pokemon, and the sun is going down! It looks so beautiful and romantic outside! Please, Candice, help me!"

She waited for a reply, but got none. "PLEASE!? I'm wearing a skirt!"

Still no reply. "Candice?" She looked at the phone and laughed nervously. "Gardenia, you're losing it..."

She closed the phone and sighed, "Forgot to press dial... I am so dumb..."

"Gardenia, are you alright?" Roark's distant voice asked.

"I'm fine Roark..." the gym leader replied. "Just uh, broke a nail!" Broke a nail? Wth?

"Oh, that's good. I thought you were being attacked by a hungry Ursaring." Roark appeared from behind a tree.

"I wish..." Gardenia mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"I said, I wish I... bought my pokemon." Gardenia said.

"That's all...?" Roark raised an eyebrow, noting her weird behavior.

"Um yeah..."

"..."

"So... If I'm not your weakness, then... who is?" Gardenia asked, daring to look at the red head.

"I don't have any weaknesses." Roark stated, crossing his arms.

She moved closer to him, trying to make him nervous. It worked. "Oh, so you don't?"

The sun had now disappeared and it was dark out. Only the star, the moon, Roark and her now... She inched even closer, staring into his eyes which had fear written in them. Gardenia felt herself get lost in them, for they were so warm and welcoming. "You... don't have a weakness? Nobody or nothing you would fall to your knees for, or no one that makes you sweat or nervous? Not even in a crush sort of matter?"

Roark felt his knees buckle, and he gulped down saliva that have been building inside his mouth. "Nope." he said, feeling very hot and sweaty.

"Well, maybe someone..." he admitted.

Gardenia grinned, immediately asking, "Who?"

"Well, uh, who or what's you weakness?" he asked challengingly.

"Hey! I asked you first!" Gardenia said, trying on her best pout.

"Well, the... Moss rock! I mean look at _it_! Just marvel how... rocky it is! It's... it's beautiful!" he exclaimed, starting to tear up.

Gardenia felt her eyes fall, and she sighed, "Oh. So that's your only weakness?"

"Well, maybe not... What's your weakness?" he asked, noticing how disappointed Gardenia sounded.

She gave a small smile, "Honestly, my weakness is..." she began, walking away from him and deeper into the forest. "A certain rock type gymleader with long red hair who wears glasses. Oh, and did I mention... His name is Roark."

Roark stared blankly as he watched Gardenia walk away. "Wa-wait! I have another weakness!" Raork yelled, but Gardenia kept on walking. "It's a brunette who loves grass type pokemon! She's the Eterna City Gym leader! Wa-wait for me! Her name is Gardenia! Agh, wait! WAIT! Don't leave me alone! I'm scared of the dark!"


End file.
